Behind Closed Doors
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: No one knows how deep their relationship is. No one has ever put the pieces together on what is going on when they are alone. There are a lot of interesting secrets behind closed doors. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Beastboy shoved the dummy under the sheets before pulling his lavender blanket over it, the changeling made sure to cover every part of the dummy beside the fuzzy green carpet that was glued to the head.

No one would notice, it wasn't like people entered his disaster of a room anyways. That's why he refused to clean it, despite Robin's constant threats of tossing everything out the window. One Beastboy was satisfied with his work; he made a quick beeline for his door.

The halls were as quiet as a grave, when Beastboy cautiously poked his head out. Not another life form in sight. Drawing in a deep breath, he morphed into a tiny little fly and buzzed down the dark halls.

…

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven whispered her chant. He legs were crossed in a natural lotus position, floating only a few inches of the ground.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azar-" Her voice was cut off by a hesitant knock at the door.

Cracking open an eye, Raven waited patiently for the visitor to talk.

"Hey Rae, it's me. You in there honey?" Rolling her eyes at the nickname the empathy opened the door. Immediately she was envolpled into a warm hug. Strong arms encased her pale body; she could feel him nuzzling the crown of her head, breathing in her scent, just as he always did.

"It's getting harder and harder to resist you, Rae." Normally, Raven would have scowled at him for calling such a childish name, but in moments like this, when it was just the two of them, she pretended like she didn't hear him. Instead her arms eagerly wrapped around his middle pulling him against her form, "I know."

They stayed this way for a few minutes, before Raven deemed it enough. Pulling herself away at arm's length she gave a weak smile, leaning in for a kiss.

Beastboy immediately returned the favor, unable to resist his wife anymore. When they pulled away, Raven led him inside. Beastboy drew in a fresh breath. The scent of sweet lilacs and incent tickled his nostrils. He loved those smells. It was much better than the junkyard he had to call his room. If Beastboy had it his way, he would move into Raven's room.

Speaking of Raven…

The empathy took a slow sip of her tea, only to exchange it for her book. She was only able to read a few sentences when someone scooped her up off her feet. It took the half-demon's full self control not to scream in shock as she was tossed onto her bed and attacked with a hungry kiss.

She didn't have time to react. Just as the kiss came, it was gone. Beastboy layed over her smiling. "I said it before and I'll say it again. It's super hard to resist you, Rae. Why can't we be more opened about our relationship?"

Raven sighed and lighly pushed the changeling aside so she could actually face him. "You know why, Beastboy. Robin would not allow it, not ot mention it could devastate the team."

"Yeah, but we don't have to tell them we're married, we could just pretend we're dating, you know? Robin and Star are doing it, I bet we could pull it off."

Raven sighed, she hated to admit it, but Beastboy did have a point. Starfire and Robin had only recently started dating after the Tokyo mission. But that didn't' mean that Robin was anymore easy going. He could detect things and if they suddenly jump into a relationship, that might spark suspicion.

Raven looked up when Beastboy sandwiched one of her hands between his. "We don't have to tell them that much. Just that you and I really like each other and the fact that you couldn't resist my pointy ears." He wiggled said ears with a cocky grin.

Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Yes, Beastboy, I fell head over heels inlove with you because ofyour ears. How charming they are."

Beastboy frowned at the sarcasm in her tone. "Aw, come on, Rae! You love me. I know you do, you wouldn't have said 'yes' if you didn't. Don't tell me that it wasn't my pointy ears that got your attention."

Raven sighed, he was super persistant. "You're getting off topic, Beastboy. I'm sure Robin would get suspicious if we suddenly started dating."

His ears drooped. "Well, maybe we could play it out like Rob and Star. You could pretend to go on a date with some goth guy and I could get jealous."

His wife raised an eye brow, "Don't you mean, you would pretend to be jealous?"

"Nope." He shook his head and gave Raven another quick peck. "I don't like any guy who's with in ten feet of you. I know you hate it when I say it, but Rae, you're mine."

"Possesive much?"

"Very," he chuckled. "You don't know how hard it is not to just mark you or something. My animal instincts are screaming at me to put some sort of claim on you so Cyborge and Robin and especially that Aqualad jerk, would stay away."

Raven giggled at the mention of her former crush. Who would have thought, the comedy relief member of the Titans could be so protective.

"I'm serious, Rae," Beastboy said. "I can't help myself. Whenever those guys are near you I swear I can hear the 'beast' screaming at me to do something."

Raven's eyes grew twice their normal size. Did it really bother him that much if she was near another man; even if that man was considered a friend, possibly brother to her.

"I didn't know it bothered you that much," she whispered, moving closer. When Beastboy didn't look straight into her eyes, she cupped his jaw forcing him to lock gazes with her. "I'm not much of a romantic girl, but I want you to know that I would never leave you, Beastboy. Ever. You're the only one who I can trust and love till the end of my time."

Green eye soften at her confession. Beastboy took the chance to kiss her again, relishing the time he had with her before it was time to play their respective parts as 'just friends.'

"I know, Rae. Same goes to you. I love you."

"I love you too, Garfield. And Gar?"

"Hmm…"

"I think I'm willing to pretend date with you, if you're still up for it."

He grinned a toothy grin. "Cool. So, umm... how do we do that?"

Raven considered this for a second, before a smirk played across her face. "We could do as you said before. I go on a 'date' with a random Goth boy and you become jealous."

Beastboy's eyes darkened. Immediately he pulled her into his arms, growling possessively. "Don't let him kiss you only I can do that." To prove his point, Beastboy pulled Raven into another heated kiss, pouring every ounce of passion he had for his wife.

The secret lovers decided to call it a night and readied themselves for bed.

Tomorrow would be another interesting day for the Titans.

**AN: So, yeah. I've wanted to do something like this for a while, but didn't know how to put it into word. To be honest, I'm not sure if this was the best way, but it doesn't' matter. I finally got it out of my head and onto print so yippy! I hope you guys like it :D I'm sorry for any grammar errors, but please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, is this, like, your house or what?"

Beastboy was tempted to toss that jerk out the nearest window, but to distracted himself with the new video game Cy bought yesterday.

"Yes," Raven answered, her voice remaining, though the changeling could swear he heard a hint of annoyance in her tone. Not like he could blame her. The guy was a total zombie for crying out loud!

"Cool."

That's it? That's all he has to say? 'Cool'?

Beastboy ground his teeth together, his thumbs pressing harder into the buttons. It was becoming harder to distract himself; his animal instincts were demanding he get rid of this guy. Take him down and snap at the throat, just so the jerk knows who he's dealing with.

Deciding he wasn't going to win against Cyborge, Beastboy turned his attention to Raven who, at the moment, was getting herself a cup of tea.

Beastboy couldn't hide his growl, noticing the goth-clad male standing a little too close to his mate. Beastboy's eyes narrowed dangerously when the teen reached up to touch Raven's shoulder.

Beastboy threw his controller down and hopped over the couch, making a bee line to Raven and her 'date.'

He was only a few feet away. Beastboy rolled his sleeve up, hand clenching into a tight fist, preparing to knock the jerk out cold. He retracted his fist and-

The elevator hissed opened. Robin flipped into the room and was immediately followed by Starfire.

"Friends!" The Tamaranean princess called. "I have glorious news!" This caught everyone's attention.

Beastboy quickly lowered his arm and pulled his sleeve down. The dude was safe; for now.

Starfire seemed to dance in the air with unlimited excitement, "Robin has agreed for us to go the Fair of Fun! Is this not the most glorious news?" She cried with glee, pulling poor Robin into a death hug. None of the other Titans had ever seen their leader become so blue before.

"That's great, Star." Cyborge agreed, tossing his own remote away. "I'll go ready the T-Car. Hey Rae, you bringing your new boyfriend?"

Raven shrugged nonchalantly turning her attention to the goth teen. "You want to go?"

He shrugged in response, "Sure. Beats standing here all day." The two left through the elevator, leaving Beastboy alone with his leader and his girlfriend.

Beastboy had come so close to taking that guy down, every animal in him was demanding he protect what was his, no matter the consequences. He was starting to regret every suggesting this plan. Why did he do it again? Oh yeah, he didn't want his and Raven's relationship to be that much of a secret anymore. Even if they couldn't go around saying they were married, it would still help get their team use to the idea of them being together. Maybe someday they could be more open to the rest of their friends, but until then, it was best to keep them in the dark.

"Friend Beastboy, you look troubled. Is something the matter?" Starfire asked, lowering her feet back the ground, patting the shape-shifter's shoulder.

Beastboy sighed; it was time to play his part as the jealous type. That shouldn't be a problem; he was extremely jealous right now. "I really don't like that guy, Star. Why did Raven choose that guy of all people? Why not choose someone who can make her laugh when she needs it?"

A smirk played on Robin's face, "Sounds like someone is a little jealous."Nudging his friend's shoulder.

"Dude, I'm so not jealous!" Beastboy snapped. So far this was going good, now to sweeten the deal. "I just don't like that guy she's with. He's too dark and boring."

"Well, maybe that's the type of guys she likes," Robin suggested. "You should be happy for her, Beastboy. It's probably difficult for her to find a decent guy."

"Yeah, maybe that's because she's married to me." Beastboy wanted to say, but tossed that thought away. "Yeah, but the dude is a walking zombie. _And he's flirting with my wife." _The last part came as a quiet whisper, so his friends could not hear.

"Please, Friend," Starfire begged, once again patted his shoulder. "You should be proud; friend Raven has found a suitable match for her complex personality. She deserves to experience the joyous feeling of love as most of us have."

Beastboy sighed, watching the two love birds go their separate ways to prepare for the Titan's outing. The changeling growled when a sudden thought accord to him. "I just hope Rae's 'boyfriend' knows how to keep his hands to himself…"


	3. Chapter 3

Breathe…

Just breathe…

'You're cool, BB. You're cool. It's only a false date, nothing major. She loves you and you love her, there is no way she'll go for that goth freak.'

Beastboy couldn't hold back the growl building in his throat. Raven and 'Luke', were sitting way to close together. Beastboy would have blamed the small seats, but he knew that the jerk was trying to pull a move on _his_ Raven.

Sadly, all the changeling could do was sulk as him and his friends spun in circles on the spinning tea cups. Starfire was having a blast, waving her hands above her head, screaming in excitement, while poor Robin leaned towards the edge looking very pale.

Cyborge wasn't that much better, deciding to take a seat next to his buddy, he rested his head on the edge of their ride struggling to keep his lunch in his stomach. Poor dude couldn't handle the ride like Beastboy and Raven. This actually meant a lot to the shape shifter, it was the first ride him and Raven rode on their first real date.

The meaning was being soiled by that mascara wearing prick who Raven chose to have as her 'boyfriend'. The plan was she would tell him she wasn't interested and Beastboy would come in, after complaining to the others, and ask her out.

Raven honestly didn't exactly like the idea, not believing it was full proof, it just seemed forced, but her husband was persistent and refused to see her with another man.

The half demon noticed Beastboy's constant glares at her 'date's' direction and offered him a weak, almost invisible, smile. Her lover noticed this and gave her his signature sharp tooth grin, but quickly hid it before the others noticed.

Raven leaned back into her seat, willing the ride to slow down in hopes it would settle her on coming headache. The emotions from other passengers and observers almost suffocated her.

The man next to her yawned, stretching his arms above his head, then nonchalantly placed one around her shoulders, smirking at her direction.

"Do you mind?" Raven asked, she wasn't sure whether to be pissed at this guy or fear for his safety, as Beastboy was now glaring holes into the back of his skull.

"What? I'm just stretching." He said, pulling her into his side. Raven's frown deepen, she pushed his arm off and scooted away. "Ever heard of personal space?"

Luke chuckled, shrugging, "Come on, babe. I'm not going to bite; besides you look a little pale."

"I'm always pale." Her tone had grown darker in warning. If he didn't back off soon, he was going to lose that arm.

"Are you sure, you're not cold? I could always warm you up." He obviously wasn't going to give up that easily.

Raven sighed, "The ride is over and we need to leave." She tried to stand, but was pull back by the cape of her cloak.

"We can wait," Luke smiled. "I'm sure your friends won't mind if we catch up later."

"They might not mind, but I do, now let go." He was really testing her patience. Raven mentally chanted her mantra, struggling to keep Rage from surfacing.

Surprise flashed across the male's deep green eyes. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is you. Now. Let. Go." It was a death sentence if he didn't get the major hint.

Luke snorted, shaking his head, "Figures that I lose fifty bucks."

Purples eyes widen, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Luke snorted. "I'm surprise you thought this was real date. You just seemed so desperate, that my pals decided to wager me fifty bucks to see how far I could get."

In a mere second, Raven stood towering over him, eyes split into four red slits, ink tentacles wiggled and thrashed underneath the skirt of her cloak. "You used me!" Even if this had not been a real date, it still hurt that someone would try to use, just like her father had at one point.

Luke coward in the corner of his seat, the small amount of color he actually did have, left him, leaving him gray and shaking.

"You despicable human!" One of the tentacles lashed out, wrapping around Luke's leg. The man screamed at the top of his lungs as he was tugged closer towards the half-demon. "What's the matter, tough guy?" Rage purred with a sickened smile, "I thought you wanted to get closer?"

"Raven!" Beastboy's voice broke into the empathy's subconscious. The other Titans came forward, pulling the man away from her.

Raven shrunk herself to normal height, immediately seeking Beastboy's comfort as the rest of the gang gathered around Luke.

"Beastboy, take Raven back to the tower." Robin shouted, he was kneeling next to the goth boy's shriveled up form.

Guilt pooled into Raven's stomach, as she watched her friends surround and try comforting her 'date'.

Beastboy morphed into a pterodactyl, flying off with Raven in tow. The flight was longer than it should have been, but neither noticed.

When they made it to the tower, Beastboy was quick to approach his wife, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" He knew how she was about sharing feelings, but this was unavoidable.

Raven lowered her hood, something that she only did when they were alone, "No." The half-demon, walked to the elevator, Beastboy was quick to follow.

"Rae, please, what happened?" His beaten tone only added to her guilt. Her mind raced a thousand times per second, struggling to comprehend today's events.

When the elevator opened its doors, the couple left for the empathy's room. Raven still refused to speak.

They sat on the edge of her bed, silence surrounding the two.

Gulping, Beastboy once again rested his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Rae, come on, I know you don't do something like that unless that person has done something to you. Please, whatever it is, you can tell me. I love you and I don't want you to feel alone."

His wife sighed, "He used me, Beastboy."

The changeling cocked his head, "What?"

"He used me." Raven hated repeated herself. "He said his friends paid him money, to see how far he could get with me." She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself as substitute security blanket.

Realization washed over Beastboy's face. At first he was pissed, that the jerk actually used his Raven, but that was quick to wash away, when he picked up the smell of tears.

Raven was crying, it was soft almost inaudible, but Beastboy had specialized ears that could hear a pin drop in the basement. He could hear her soft whimpers, the occasional sniff, and the soft taps of her tears hitting the carpet floor.

"Rae…" He was cut off by her raising her hand. "Don't. I know what you're going to say, so don't."

"Raven, if you think that, that jerk is right than you're the idiot."

She snorted in response, "Am I? Beasbtoy, when we first met you referred to me as 'Creepy'."

"I know," there was no way he could deny that. "But that was when I was an idiot, and I hadn't gotten to know you." The way her eyes took interest with the floor proved she didn't believe him.

Beastboy lightly took her chin, forcing her to see him eye to eye. "Rae, I love you. I love more than you can imagine. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Anyone can see that and those who don't are the idiots. I couldn't have asked for a better wife or a better friend."

She rolled her eyes, "You're just saying that, Beastboy. Sometimes I think that the only reason you married me was because I was second best to Terra."

"Don't ever say that!" She jumped at his explosion. Beastboy was over her now, pinning her to her bed. "Don't you ever say that again, Rae. Ever!"

Raven shook with evident fear. Beastboy may not have been the brightest on their team, but he made up for it with sheer determination and will powered strength.

His lips collided with hers in a fierce kiss of passion, leaving Raven craving more.

"Don't you ever say that, Raven. I married you because I love you, because you always stood by me. You don't' think your beautiful, but I think you're gorgeous and I'm not going to give up until you see exactly what I see."

His mouth devoured hers once again. The intensity and passion he poured into their kiss had her shaking with desire. Raven returned the kiss with her own love, pulling him closer to her.

For the rest of the night, Beastboy showed her just how beautiful she truly was.


	4. Chapter 4

Beastboy's comic reading had been interrupted by a hesitant knock on his door. "Come on." He refused to look away from the addicting pages of his newest issue.

He heard the door hiss open, "Garfield, we need to talk." Beastboy immediately looked up at Raven. She didn't look right, Beastboy noted. Her face was paler than usual and instead of her usual scowl or lack of emotions, Raven actually seemed sad. No, that wasn't the right word. Scared was a little close, but didn't quite fit.

"What's wrong, Rae?" He tossed his comic book down and rolled off his bed, approaching his wife.

Raven lowered her head; the dirty laundry seemed so interesting right now.

Gray gloved hands lightly pinched her chin, lifting her eyes to meets his. Beastboy may not be the smartest Titan, but he always knew when his friends were having a hard time, especially Raven.

The empathy visibly swallowed before holding out an object for her lover to see. "I think we need to tell them the truth."

Beastboy took the strange device; it was some sort of strange white stick that had two pink lines at the end. He raised an eye brow, looking up at Raven for answers. "What is this?"

"Haven't you ever seen a pregnancy test before?" Raven growled, a lamp exploded somewhere in the room, but neither noticed.

The whole world seemed to crash underneath Beastboy's feet, realization washed over him like a tsunami. "P-Pregnancy Test?" he squeaked, looking back down at the white stick.

Raven sighed, but nodded. "Yes, we didn't use a condom and I've been out of birth control pills the past two weeks. We've been so caught up in missions I haven't had time to get any without drawing suspicion from the others."

Beastboy didn't say anything at first. He looked from the test to Raven's stomach. Test. Stomach. Test. Stomach. Finally, his brain caught up with what had been said. "You're pregnant?"

Raven struggled not to slap him upside the head, "If I read the test right, than yes." Her tone began to break, tears filling in the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Beastboy gasped and immediately lock his love with in his arms, hugging her as tightly as he could without harming her. "Oh, Rae, it's going to be okay, we'll figure this out." He held her in arms' length now. "We'll figure something out and we'll make all this right. I love you, so much."

They kissed, but only for a second. Raven pulled away, "What are we going to do, Gar? We're not stable enough to raise a family and I highly doubt Robin would approve that we have a baby on the way. What if he…" Raven didn't want to finish her sentence. She knew she was overacting; Robin would never do something like that, ever. He was a born leader and had a great heart.

Beastboy growled at Raven's suggestion, pressing a possessive hand over his wife's midsection. "He won't and if he tries, I'll be sure to stick it to him. No one is going to mess with our baby, not while we're here to protect them." He leaned down to kiss her reassuring her that everything would be okay.

The loving moment was broken by a gasp form behind.

Starfire was floating in the door way, and by the way her hands flew up to her face, her green eyes as big as dinner plates, she had heard the whole thing.

"Friends, you are having a bumgorf?"

**AN: Dun. Dun. DUNNNNNN. XP Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad you are enjoying this. I wasn't sure whether to use this element or not, but I figured it was about time to put these guys in a corner they can't escape from. I'm sorry if they seem out of character, I haven't seen Teen Titans in a while and I can only go by videos of what the original show. **

**I will admit, I do sometimes watch the new show, but it's mostly random stuff like MAD, I just wish they make a new series of Teen Titans that explains what happens to Slade and Terra and all the other characters we've seen but don't know where they are. **

**Oh, well, please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm sorry about all the grammar mistakes and misspelling, I'm kind of in a hurry. Love you guys and thank you :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Listen, Star, you can't tell anybody! Got it?" Scared wasn't the proper word to describe the changeling's mood. Frightened and panic seem a little more appropriate.

"But, friends, on my planet, the time of conceiving is a time for celebration. Don't people on your planet celebrate this with the shower of baby?"

"I think you mean 'baby shower', Star." Out of the small group, Raven was the most level headed. She knew this news wouldn't stay a secret for long, though she had predicted it would be because of her future bump, or maybe mood swings.

She made a note to do some research, but that would have to wait for another time. "Starfire, I understand your concern, but we're not ready to tell anyone the news of our…predicament just yet."

The warrior princess gasped, her emerald eyes widening to an impossible size. "Friends, if you are not married and have conceived a bumgorf than does that not mean you had the 'night stand for one'?"

For a moment, Starfire lost her will to fly. The idea of her closest friends doing something that some might look down upon, made her fragile heart clench.

"We are married."

Beastboy's jaw hit the floor. "Raven! I thought you didn't want to tell anyone!" The empathy slapped her hand over the male's mouth.

"We don't have much of a choice, Gar. Starfire already knows about the baby, it's probably best we tell her the whole truth."

He stared into her amethyst eyes. She was right. The cat was already out of the bag, might as well tell Star the whole truth, but what about the others? If Star found out, than it won't be long before the others do as well.

Slowly Raven lowered her hand, nodding at her husband. "I think we need to tell the truth and not just to Starfire, but to everyone. The time of secrets is over." She lowered her head, sadly looking at the ground. Raven didn't want anyone finding out about them. She just didn't want word to get out.

It wasn't just Robin, Raven was worried about. It was the citizens of Jump City. It was the villains, it was her father. If anyone outside of their team discovered this secret, than there would be more harm than good.

Raven sighed; maybe just telling only her teammates would have been the best idea than just keeping it between Beastboy and herself. "It should have been over a long time ago…"

The changeling patted his wife's shoulder. He understood her reasons; she was scared of what the outside world would do to them. She was basically taught to keep everything a secret; it always seemed to make things easier, but eventually it would have to come out. "This is as good of time as any, Rae." He pulled her into his side, kissing her temple.

Starfire watched the scene in utter delight. She always knew these two were meant to be bride and groom. It was quite obvious with all the Fanfiction fans write about them. Cyborge had found the site by mistake and had since avoided it because he was sometimes paired with another man.

Beastboy still teases him by asking, "Hey, Cy, you want some lemons?" That would usually end with a horrible prank or a beating; mostly both.

"Friends, I shall gather the others. If you wish to discuss about your bumgorf then we must do so while all of us are here." She didn't give the exacting couple time to protest, fly out of the room as fast as she could.

Beastboy and Raven looked at each other and smiled. "Well," Beastboy began, "I better get myself an ice pack."

"Why is that?"

"Because, Cy's going to kill me when he finds out I knocked up his little sister."

"Make that two ice packs."

It was Beastboy's turn to be confused, "Why would I need two?"

"Robin will want seconds."

"Oh…"

**AN**: **Not exactly how I would want this to end, but it was the best I could come up with. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I wanted to get a few things done before I posted. I just got a job as a part-time custodian, so updates might be slower, but I promise I will try my best to update as soon as I can. **

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews; I'm sorry for any grammar errors and misspellings. I hope you guys enjoy this and please let me know what you think. :D The votes on the pole mostly said 'Everyone' so I'll make it so. **

**Next chap, we find out how BB and Rae got married and how they've kept it a secret for all this time. **


End file.
